Come What May
by MoCoGirl
Summary: Takes place in season 1 but at Dalton. Wes and David receive a mysterious package from the future. They use this to try and get the new kid Blaine to loosen up a little. Little do they know that what they are watching is actually happening in Lima...(A watching the episodes series/Kurt may actually show up later)


**Okay, for me this needs to be done. I love Klaine but hate the direction of which they are going. Kurt should be allowed his happily ever after and that ending belongs with Blaine. I know this has been done before but I'm hoping it'll turn out alright. Just let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****not ****own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Newbie! David, Jeff, and Nick are meeting us in the practice room in ten minutes." Wes said to the new kid. He knew the kid had a hard time at his old school so they were trying to make him as welcomed as possible.<p>

"My names Blaine, by the way, and I'll be there." The boy said. His hair was slicked back…otherwise it would be a bushy disaster…and his hazel eyes were kind of sad.

Wes held out his hand, "I'm Wes. I'm the head of the Warbler council. It's good to have you on the team."

Blaine smiled sadly and nodded before heading towards the practice room. Once everyone was settled in Wes cleared his throat to get their attention. "Okay, guys! We got a letter and a box of DvDs from someone. The letter says: "Dear Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine, if you received this box then my girlfriend is a genius. These DvDs are about the one and only Kurt Hummel. He is the only openly gay kid at our school and he is really something. Most of the things you are going to watch take place in the future. You see we are from the year 2025 and Kurt's life hasn't been perfect. He and his partner of five years have recently broken up…again….and we think you guys can help him be truly happy. He's one of my best friends so if you hurt him…I'll go all Lima Heights on your asses. From the future Satan and Britt."

David had a raised eyebrow, "Are we supposed to believe this? 'From the future' what the hell?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't see the harm in watching them…I mean we can watch them and then investigate…see if these people are real and if what's happened on the DvDs are actually happening."

Nick nodded in agreement, "I agree. If this poor kid needs some help…I say we go for it."

Jeff and Wes nodded in agreement, "Okay then, we'll start now and we'll watch a few episodes every night. Sound good?" When the small group agreed Wes popped the first DvD into the player and pressed play.

**The scene begins with a teacher getting out of his car and walking through the parking lot past some jocks who were huddled around one boy.**

Blaine frowned, it reminded him too much of his time in public school. "That doesn't look good."

"**Making some new friends, Kurt?" The teacher asked as he passed by. The boy, 'Kurt's, eyes went wide. Expressing his fear of being alone with the jocks.**

Wes joined the new Warbler in frowning. "He should be able to notice that 'Kurt' needs his help!"

David nodded in agreement, "Either it's too much paperwork or he's just clueless."

"I'd go with clueless." Nick admitted, he shrugged when Jeff looked at him in shock. "I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"**He sure is, Mr. Schue." The boy with the Mohawk answered for him. He looked intimidating.**

Blaine shuddered again as the memories assaulted him. The other boys just watched him with concern in their eyes.

"**Hey, Finn, you still owe me that report on que hace el verano pasado." Mr. Schue patted the tall boy on the shoulder as he passed.**

"**What?" The boy, 'Finn', asked stupidly.**

Jeff groaned, "He's the dumb jock type isn't he?"

Nick chuckled, "Most likely. I guess we'll find out as we go along."

"**What you did last summer." He translated.**

"**Almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." You could tell he had no idea what his teacher was talking about as the man walked out of sight.**

Blaine looked affronted, "That makes absolutely no sense!"

David snorted, "I think that was the point."

"**It's hammer time!" The boy with the Mohawk said cheerfully as he turned back towards Kurt. He and another boy lift the boy in the air.**

All of the boys tensed, waiting for the inevitable.

"**Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" Kurt exclaimed as he was lifted.**

"Gay." All the boys announced. But it wasn't in a condescending way, it was just stating a fact.

"**Wait." Finn says, allowing the smaller boy to toss his bag into the mohawked boy's chest and he gave his blue jacket to Finn.**

David frowned, "At least he let the kid save his jacket…"

Blaine scoffed, "He's still a bully."

"**Okay." Finn said almost cheerfully.**

**The boy with the Mohawk and the other boy toss Kurt into the dumpster. Finn looks upset as he glances down at the jacket.**

Nick frowned, "He doesn't enjoy it though. You can tell by how upset he looks." Jeff and Wes nodded in agreement as they continued to watch.

**Kurt walks up to one of the sign-up sheets on the board, looking around suspiciously before signing his name. **

"Wonder what he's signing up for?" Blaine wondered out loud. Becoming used to the boys in the room with him.

"**Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing "Mr. Cellophane"."**

"Glee club." They all stated as it became obvious.

**He states as he begins to sing.**

_**Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane**__**  
><strong>__**Should have been my name, Mr. Cellophane**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you can look right through me**__**  
><strong>__**Walk right by me and never know I'm there**_

_**Never even knoooooooooooowwwwww I'm there…**_

**He flips his quaff back as he holds the note.**

Wes seems to almost be salivating. David rolled his eyes and smacked the boy upside the head with one of the decorative pillows. "Ow! What was that for?"

Jeff snickered, "You were drooling over Kurt's countertenor voice."

It was Nick's turn to scoff, "Countertenor? More like male soprano…"

"Anyway…Wes would kill to have someone like him in the Warblers." David said to Blaine almost seriously.

Wes frowned, "Maybe not kill…but think of all of the songs we could do with someone like him!"_**  
><strong>_

**The scene changes to Finn singing to "You're the One that I Want" awkwardly on the stage. Rachel gets an excited look on her face as she gives the song her all. You can tell that she's already freaked Finn out. **

"That's incredibly creepy."

"Agreed."

**While Rachel sings she messes with Kurt's hair as she moves by him. The teen does not look pleased in the slightest. She also pushes Tina out of the way and rolls Artie nearly off the stage.**

"Not sure if I like her too much."

"It's okay, Blainey-Boo…we don't like her much either right now."

"Don't call me Blainey-Boo, Wesley."

"Humph!"

"**Oh, hell to the no." Mercedes interrupts pushing her way in between Finn and Rachel. She is not pleased with this arrangement. "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."**

David sits up, "Oooh…I like her!" The rest of the boys chuckled at the twinkle in the older Warbler's eyes.

"**Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song." Will said, trying to appease the diva.**

**Kurt takes his opportunity to pipe in. "And it's the first time we've been kind of good."**

The group winced, "That doesn't sound promising." Wes said sadly. He kind of felt bad for the group if that was as good as they could be.

"**Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again." Mercedes said in a mock sweet voice causing Mr. Schue to smile.**

"**All right, let's do it. From the top." Mr. Schue clapps and chuckles as the screen fades to black.**

Nick frowned as he counted the number of students on the stage. "They don't have enough people to compete."

Wes frowned, "The club must not be as popular as it is here."

**The scene changes to Artie and the rest of the New Directions in the auditorium.**

"**You're leaving us? When?" Artie asks, he sounds disappointed.**

There was silence as the group struggled to keep up with the fast pace.

"**Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." The man sounds tearful as he tells the group of his plans to leave the school.**

"Wow! He starts the club, and then just up and leaves?" David asks incredulasly.

Blaine gave him a humorless laugh, "That's the way public schools work. The teachers only care for themselves and their lives." The boys watched Blaine sadly as he stared at the screen.

"**Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Mercedes sounded heartbroken as she pleaded with her teacher.**

"**This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel adds. Mr. Schue looks upset but resolute.**

"**So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or…?" Finn asks tactlessly.**

Wes raised an eyebrow, "Must've been blackmail…"

"**This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." Mr. Schue looks down, puts his hands in his pockets and walks out of the auditorium.**

Nick frowned, "He looks like he doesn't want to leave…maybe something happened at home…?"

**The scene changes to the New Directions practicing a dance in the auditorium. It is clear that Rachel is in charge and the others are none to pleased with it.**

"**Look, you guys, these steps are not hard. I've been doing them since preschool." She claimed with an "I-am-totally-better-than-you" attitude.**

"_Cough, _Bitch, _Cough_." Jeff mock coughed. There were some chuckles from the other boys but otherwise they continued to watch.

"**I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." Kurt sassed back. You could tell that he wouldn't take any of her crap.**

Blaine cracked a smile, "I like him…"

"Ooooh….Blaine likes 'em sassy!"

"Shut up, Wes." David said tiredly as he shook his head.

"**I know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." The woman diva added, ignoring the boy's comment.**

Jeff's eyebrows reached his hairline, "That's not possible."

"**This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt stated when he caught Finn wheeling Artie into the aud.**

"Sassy Kurt."

"I think it's great."

"At least now we know Blaine likes 'em sassy and sarcastic."

"The double S!"

Blaine just smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"**Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people." Finn says looking like he meant it.**

**Rachel looks shocked. "That was you?"**

They stared at the screen in shock while Blaine just smiled sadly, that sounded familiar.

"**You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt deadpanned.**

"What?!"

"Is he serious?"

Blaine just stared at the screen in shock, his bullies never went that far at least…

"**I know." He said sheepishly.**

"**You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." The smaller boy added in the same monotone voice.**

"Oh, my God!"

"This is terrible!"

"You don't just do that to a person!"

"He disgusts me."

Blaine just frowned, he kind of hoped these DvDs were true. He'd like to get to know this Kurt kid.

"**I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry." The teen sounds sincere when he apologizes. "Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but… we're all here for the same reason—'cause we want to be good at something. Artie, you play guitar, right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?" The football player took control of the situation in the best way possible.**

"I have no idea how to feel about this kid." David said, all traces of his amusement were long gone.

"**I do have pull there." Artie said thoughtfully as he pushed his glasses back onto his face.**

"**All right. Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have to be cool. Can you do that?" He is trying to appease the people in the group.**

"**Damn, don't you see what I got on?" She said with her normal tude.**

"**Rachel, you can do choreography. Tina, what are you good at?" He seems genuinely curious when he asks.**

"**I-I…" She stutters out.**

Jeff nodded, "A stutterer. The club should help with that a little bit."

"**We'll figure something out for you." He said quickly trying to keep the girl from stuttering anymore.**

"**And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked harshly.**

"**I've got the music." He said firmly. He doesn't even seem to notice that he left Kurt out.**

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "He just totally skipped over Kurt after apologizing…"

"Douche."

"Agreed."

**The music for "Don't Stop Believn'" is playing and the New Directions are dressed in red t-shirts, jeans, and black converse. Finn steps forward to start the song off.**

_**Finn**__**:**__** Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world**__**  
><strong>__**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

**Rachel steps out to meet Finn in the front of the stage.**

_**Rachel**__**:**__** Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**__**  
><strong>__**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**__**Finn**__**:**__** A singer in a smoky room**_

_**Rachel**__**:**__** A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**Both**__**:**__** For a smile they can share the night**__**  
><strong>__**It goes on and on and on and on**_

**The two of them continue to dance around the stage with the others dancing behind them.**_**  
><strong>_

"At least they all sound good together." Wes said with a nod of his head.

"If they get enough kids and do some decent songs…we could seriously be in trouble in the future." David said seriously.

Nick, Jeff, and Blaine nodded in total agreement.

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**__**  
><strong>__**Their shadows searching in the night**__**  
><strong>__**Streetlight people, living just to find emotion**__**  
><strong>__**Hiding, somewhere in the night**__**  
><strong>_

**Mr. Schue steps into the auditorium at that point. He is in shock at how great the group sounds. He also has tears in his eyes as he continues to listen.**

"He came back!"

"You've become way too invested in this show already, Wesley."

"Do not call me that horrid name, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"The difference between you and me Wesley? I actually like my full name….unlike you."

David chuckled, he was glad that they had welcomed Blaine into their small group of friends. He just seemed to fit in with them. And by the look of things…Kurt would fit right in as well.

_**Rachel**__**:**__** Workin' hard to get my fill**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody wants a thrill**_

_**Both**__**:**__** Payin' anything to roll the dice**__**  
><strong>__**Just one more time**_

**At that point Finn was on the drums.**

"Multi-talented." Jeff said with a raised eyebrow. "Singer, drummer, football player, bully, douche…"

"I think we get the picture, Jeff." Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

_**Rachel**__**:**__** Some will win, some will lose**_

_**Both**__**:**__** Some are born to sing the blues**__**  
><strong>__**And oh, the movie never ends**__**  
><strong>__**It goes on and on and on and on**_

**Cut back to Mr. Schue as he continues to watch with tears in his eyes.**_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**__**  
><strong>__**Their shadows searching in the night**__**  
><strong>__**Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion**__**  
><strong>__**Hiding, somewhere in the night**__**New Directions**__**:**__** Don't stop believin'**__**  
><strong>__**Hold on to that feelin'**__**  
><strong>__**Streetlight people**__**  
><strong>_

**The cheerios and Sue are watching the club with evil looks in their eyes from the top balcony.**

"They don't look like a happy group."

_**Don't stop believin'**__**  
><strong>__**Hold on to that feelin'**__**  
><strong>__**Streetlight people**_

**Puck has been watching the whole thing from the other entry. He turns to leave the auditorium at that point.**

"It's the douchey jock that threw Kurtie in the dumpster!"

"Kurtie?" David questioned, "Really Wes, we're not even sure this is real yet or not!"

The Asian boy pouted, "But I want Kurtie to be real!"_**Don't stop!**_

**Mr. Schue claps as he walks forward to talk to the group. The New Directions look up, surprised to see their teacher standing before them. "Good, guys. It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high "B.""**

"**So does this mean you're staying?" Finn asks carefully, trying not to get his hopes up.**

**Mr. Sche sighes and gives a slight chuckle before answering truthfully. "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. From the top."**

David looked amused, "They can try…but we'll bet 'em!

**The screen goes black.**

"Well that's the end of the first one…we up for the next one?" David asked as he got up to put in the next one.

There were nods and the black boy pressed play.


End file.
